


Sugawara x Reader // Replacement

by milkyhaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyhaze/pseuds/milkyhaze
Summary: Angsty fluff where Suga is mad at Kageyama, and the reader comforts him :)SFW
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	Sugawara x Reader // Replacement

Suga stepped out of the gym, his face devoid of any real emotion. You tilted your head at him, he was usually super pumped after practice, what happened?

Eyeing you, he mustered a small smile, speeding to catch up to you on the street. "Hey L/N-chan! You weren't waiting too long for me, right?" You could always see through your boyfriend's lies, but you played along anyways.

"You know I'd wait forever for you, Suga, how was practice?" You smiled, walking beside him.

He ruffled his silvery hair, his eyes glued to the pavement. "The usual, but that first year Kageyama is really impressing the coach. Him and Hinata might just carry us to nationals this year..."

Although the statement sounded sincere, you could tell something about what he said was troubling him. Grasping his hand for comfort, you turned to face him. "Isn't Kageyama a setter like you though? How will he carry us to nationals when you're going to be our starting setter?" You searched his eyes for an clue as to why this was bothering him, but came up empty handed.

"I'm not starting anymore..." He mumbled, loosening his grip on your hand and placing his into his jacket pocket. He was embarrassed, but you really didn't know how to help him. He was always there for you, whenever you had an important exam or problem with friends, but you weren't used to having to be there for him. He was always so strong, but you could feel that this was really hurting him. Walking home in an awkward silence, you both stopped at the street where you parted ways. He sighed, finally looking down at you with those soft brown eyes.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Y/N?" He blinked, you nodded, unmoving as he started to walk away. You wanted to sprint after him, to tell him it was alright, that he was still an amazing setter, but your legs just didn't move. As you began to turn home, you snapped out of it. You turned on your heels, sprinting down the street after him.

You may have ran too fast, as you ran face-first into his back, wrapping your arms around him in a full bear hug. He stopped walking, softly touching your hands with his calloused fingers. He turned to face you, wrapping his arms tightly around your small frame. "I'm sorry Suga," you whispered into his neck, to your surprise he simply sniffled in reply, his head stuffed in your shoulder. Suga didn't cry easily, it must have felt horrible getting robbed of his position on the court in his final year at school.

He breathed in shakily, and you could feel your blazer becoming wet with his tears, you moved your head a little, kissing his neck and cheek as best you could without moving his head from your shoulder. His breathing eventually calming down, he finally looked down at you with puffy eyes, still somehow a gorgeous brown despite his emotions pouring from them. You turned to walk with him the rest of the way to his house, eventually taking off your shoes on his doorstep and stepping into the pale pink slippers he got for you on your 1 year anniversary last year. There was a quiet calm between you both now, and you knew he just needed someone to be there for him.

He had eventually gone off to shower while you made some of his favorite spicy tofu and green tea, but you figured he was too drained to come downstairs to eat what you made, so you carried it up to his room for him. You didn't bother to knock, you've already seen him like that anyways. You took a second to remember that scene in your mind, relishing in the view of his smooth bare chest leading down to his toned stomach, and... farther down. You caught yourself blushing, and shook your head to remove the intrusive thoughts from your head. As you opened the door, you realized that he had already made it out of the shower, and was preoccupied drying off his shiny hair without the constraints of his shirt stopping him, (or you from looking, for that matter.) He smiled gratefully up at you. "Thank you Baby, I really appreciate this, you seriously made tofu just for me?"

You nodded, a low blush starting on your cheeks, you eyed his bare chest but looked away with a shy smile. He noticed you looking though, always the attentive Suga, and smirked in response, flexing a little.

"Do you want to stay over? I don't think I'm up for doing much, I'm pretty tired from practice, but we could talk or I could tutor yo-" you stopped him, gently pressing your lips against his, he smiled through the kiss, his breathe warm. You knew he was still stressing out over Kageyama.

Pulling back, you stared at him, "You're still the most amazing setter in my eyes Suga, nobody, especially no stupid first year, could ever change that." You brushed his hair back, but before you could continue he grasped your palm, pressing a soft kiss to the back of your hand.

"And you're still the loveliest girl I've ever met, Y/N, but you gotta stop reading my mind all the time," he huffed. Tilting your chin up with his hand, he kissed you deeper than before, his other hand cupping your cheek. Your hands intertwined with his hair, pressing him closer to you. His hands slowly moved to your waist, caressing your back from under your shirt. The kiss deepened as your tongues intertwined, a slow dance between the both of you. You realized could hear the radiator humming outside of the room, and as Suga stopped to admire you, he hummed sweetly, pulling you down onto the bed and holding you there in his arms, placing chaste kisses the back of your neck. It didn't take long for the both of you to doze off together, it had been an eventful day to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just so you know, my requests are open! Please feel free to let me know of any ideas you have! Also please comment, I love the feedback!


End file.
